Messages from Our Clones
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Beberapa hari menjelang hari keputusan bagi Doremi dkk untuk memilih menjadi penyihir atau tetap tinggal di Ningenkai, Doremi bermimpi bertemu dengan beberapa sosok familiar. Siapakah mereka? Mengapa mereka membutuhkan bantuan Doremi? Dan bagaimana caranya Doremi dapat membantu mereka memecahkan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi? Fandom yang serupa tapi tak sama.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi/Magical DoReMi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Dua fandom ini sebenarnya sama, hanya berbeda sedikit dikarenakan fandom yang satu (Magical DoReMi) adalah versi adaptasi yang tidak lengkap dari versi aslinya (Ojamajo Doremi). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Then, I'm back!

Kali ini, saya punya ide untuk bikin fic crossover antara dua fandom yang bisa dibilang 'serupa tapi tak sama' ini. Kayaknya seru juga kalau Doremi ketemu sama Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie, Caitlyn, dan para penghuni Port Mystic dan Lunaverse lainnya. Setidaknya, fic ini bisa jadi fic yang unik. ^^

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**.**

**Messages from Our Clones**

**.**

* * *

'_Sebenarnya… ini di Misora atau bukan sih? Kenapa aku merasa asing disini?'_

Seorang gadis berambut merah odango sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah kota sambil melihat-lihat. Ia mengenali kota itu sebagai kota tempat tinggalnya: kota Misora, tapi entah mengapa, kali ini kota itu terasa berbeda dan asing buatnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan dua orang gadis seusianya. Salah satunya berambut _brunette _panjang yang diikat dengan pita besar berwarna _orange_, mengenakan kacamata, juga pakaiannya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, baju hangat tanpa lengan berwarna krem dengan garis tepian berwarna _orange _dan rok pendek berwarna _orange_. Ia juga mengenakan kaus kaki berwarna putih yang ujungnya digulung serta sepatu pantofel coklat.

Sementara seorang yang lainnya berambut biru sebahu yang dibelah pinggir dengan sehelai rambut yang terpendek mengarah keatas seperti antena. Ia mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna hijau dengan garis tepian berwarna kuning yang dipadu dengan celana _blue jeans _terusan panjang berkancing kuning dan sepatu coklat muda.

"Eh, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan…" ujar gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan sendiri, "Kenapa kalian mengenakan baju itu lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Justru kami yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kenapa tiba-tiba pakaianmu berubah begini, Dorie?" sang gadis berkacamata malah balik bertanya.

"D-Dorie?" si rambut merah terkejut, "Hazuki-chan, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Namaku Doremi, bukan Dorie. Lagipula… aku sudah memakai pakaian ini sejak kita duduk di kelas lima."

Dua orang di depannya terus mengamati pakaian yang dipakai oleh Doremi: kaus berwarna _soft pink _yang dipadu dengan rompi berwarna ungu, juga celana pendek berwarna ungu pastel dengan ikat pinggang berwarna senada dan kaus kaki panjang berwarna _pink _pastel serta sepatu kets berwarna ungu.

Gadis berambut biru lalu menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau jangan mengada-ada, Dorie. Jangan-jangan… kau masih belum bisa _move on _dari masa lalu kita sebagai _witchling _ya? Sampai-sampai kau menganggap bahwa gabungan dari nama kita bertiga adalah namamu sendiri. Lagipula, seingatku… tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang mengganti model pakaian kita, baik di kelas lima maupun sesudahnya."

"E-eh? Gabungan dari nama kita bertiga? Dan tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang mengganti model pakaiannya?" sahut Doremi kebingungan, "Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, kalian jangan bercanda."

"Dorie, namaku Reanne, dan dia Mirabelle. Kau jangan pura-pura terkena amnesia," ujar si kacamata dengan serius.

Sebelum Doremi sempat berkata-kata lagi, seseorang bergabung dengan mereka dan berkata, "_Gals_, kalian salah orang. Dorie itu aku, bukan dia."

Doremi terkejut melihat orang yang baru saja datang tersebut. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang berpenampilan sangat mirip dengan Doremi, dari ujung kepala, sampai ujung kaki. Model sepatu mereka pun sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah pakaian mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus berwarna _pink _tua yang dipadu dengan _tank top _berwarna ungu, juga celana pendek berwarna _soft purple _dan kaus kaki pendek berwarna _soft pink_.

"Usou! Bagaimana bisa begini? !" seru Doremi, "K-kau sangat mirip denganku dan… pakaianmu… sama seperti yang kupakai di kelas tiga dan kelas empat!"

Ia lalu bertanya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Doremi," sang 'kembaran' lalu mendekati orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya, "Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Reanne dan Mirabelle tadi, namaku adalah Dorie."

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti," sahut Doremi, "Kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali denganku? Padahal, aku ingat betul kalau aku tidak punya saudara kembar. Dan bagaimana bisa kedua temanmu ini bisa berpenampilan sangat mirip dengan dua orang sahabatku, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan? Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung: bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aku bisa menjawab ketiga pertanyaanmu itu hanya dengan satu jawaban: kita semua ini sama. Hanya saja… kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Semua orang di kota ini mengenali 'kembaran'nya masing-masing yang berada di dimensimu, di kota Misora," jawab Dorie, "Entah kenapa, kupikir kau sekarang sedang tersesat disini."

"A-apa? Jadi… ini bukan di Misora? Tapi… tapi kenapa…"

"Selamat datang di Port Mystic, Doremi," potong Dorie, "Kota ini adalah dimensi bayangan dari kota Misora. Dimensi bayangan yang tidak sempurna."

"Dimensi… bayangan?" Doremi semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Dorie barusan, "Tapi, kenapa kaubilang bahwa… kota ini adalah dimensi bayangan yang tidak sempurna dari kota Misora? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan… pakaian yang kalian gunakan sekarang?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya, ikutlah dengan kami." Dorie lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Doremi, Reanne dan Mirabelle, "Reanne, Mirabelle, ayo kita tunjukkan kepada Doremi tentang apa yang terjadi disini."

"Oh, ternyata dia hanya versi dimensi nyata darimu saja, Dorie. Pantas saja…" Mirabelle menghela napas sambil ikut berjalan di belakang Dorie, "Pakaian yang dikenakannya memang terlalu bagus untuk dipakai disini."

"Chotto! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Ai- maksudku… Mirabelle-chan?" sahut Doremi, "Jadi, kalian bertiga akan membawaku kemana?"

"Ikuti kami saja, dan jangan berisik," jawab Reanne yang kemudian menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, "Mungkin saja kau bisa membantu kami menyelesaikan masalah kami."

"Masalah?" Doremi terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir tertinggal dari tiga orang yang ditemuinya itu. Ia lalu menyusul mereka bertiga, "Ah, Dorie-chan, Reanne-chan, Mirabelle-chan, matte!"

Doremi terus saja mengikuti ketiga orang itu, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di sebuah lubang… dan menyadari bahwa semua yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya mimpi. Ia 'mendarat' di atas sebuah futon yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kyaaa!"

GUBRAK!

"Doremiii…" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang ikut terbangun bersama Doremi, "Jangan timpa Hana-chan begini dong. Sakit."

"Ah, gomen ne, Hana-chan. Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur tadi…" sahut Doremi sambil memegang kepalanya, duduk di atas futon tempat ia jatuh, "Belum lagi, aku baru saja mendapat mimpi yang aneh."

"Eh? Doremi bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Hana-chan, merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dimimpikan oleh sang 'mama', "Memangnya Doremi bermimpi tentang apa? Hana-chan jadi ingin tahu…"

"Begini, Hana-chan… Tadi, aku baru saja bermimpi sedang berjalan sendirian saja menyusuri sebuah kota yang mirip dengan kota Misora, dan tiba-tiba, aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang mirip sekali dengan Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan."

"Eh? Hanya mirip? Jadi kota itu bukan kota Misora? Dan dua orang yang Doremi temui disana bukan Hazuki dan Aiko? Tapi kenapa…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, mereka bukan Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan. Mereka mengaku bernama Reanne dan Mirabelle."

"Jangan-jangan, itu hanya akal-akalan Hazuki dan Aiko saja, supaya Doremi tidak tahu kalau itu benar-benar mereka."

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi semua pikiran itu menghilang saat mereka berkata bahwa namaku bukan Doremi."

"Ehhh? Masa iya sih, Hazuki sama Aiko bilang kalau Doremi bukan Doremi?"

"Sudah kubilang mereka mengaku bernama Reanne dan Mirabelle, dan mereka bukan Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan," ralat Doremi, "Dan kau tahu, Hana-chan? Mereka mengenalku sebagai Dorie. Mereka pikir namaku Dorie."

"Dorie?" ujar Hana-chan sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh…"

"Desho? Bahkan setelah itu, aku juga bertemu dengan orang bernama Dorie yang mereka maksud, dan penampilannya benar-benar mirip denganku." Doremi terus menceritakan apa yang terjadi di mimpinya kepada Hana-chan, layaknya seorang ibu yang membacakan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur kepada anaknya, "Pada akhirnya, mereka menyuruhku untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi ternyata, aku malah terjatuh…"

"Hana-chan tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada mimpi yang seaneh itu di dunia ini?" si rambut pirang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana mungkin ada dua kota yang penampilan penduduknya sama persis?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka hanya bilang bahwa… dimensi mereka berbeda dengan kita."

"Ah, mungkin mereka itu hantu…"

"Tidak, Hana-chan. Mereka bukan hantu," sahut Doremi cepat, "Mimpiku tadi terasa sangat nyata sekali. Aku… aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata… Bahkan aku berpikir bahwa, apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka bertiga itu benar adanya, dan mereka bertiga benar-benar ada."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak diselidiki saja?" usul Hana-chan, "Mungkin Doremi bisa menanyakan kepada Majorika tentang arti dari mimpi itu."

"Ah, tidak mungkin aku bertanya begitu padanya. Kalau ternyata dia malah tidak tahu sebabnya bagaimana?" ujar Doremi, tidak setuju, "Yah, mungkin saja kita menyelidiki tentang mimpi itu, tapi kalau harus bertanya kepada Majorika, mungkin…"

"Kalau ditanyakan kepada Jou-sama saja, bagaimana?" tanya Hana-chan lagi, "Jou-sama kan tahu banyak tentang apa saja yang sedang terjadi di tempat manapun."

"Sou ka. Kau benar, Hana-chan!" seru Doremi, "Kebetulan, bulan sedang tersenyum, dan besok hari Sabtu. Kita bisa pergi ke Majokai malam ini."

Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _cologne tap_nya, sementara Hana-chan mengeluarkan _compact tap_nya. Merekapun berubah menjadi majominarai.

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Hana-chanchii!"

Doremi dan Hana-chan keluar dari kamar tersebut melalui jendela dengan menggunakan sapu terbang mereka masing-masing. Sebelumnya, mereka menyuruh Dodo dan Toto, peri mereka, untuk menggantikan mereka sementara mereka pergi ke Majokai.

Mereka terbang menuju _Oshare Zakka Maho-dou_, dimana terdapat sebuah pohon _Life Wood _besar. Salah satu rantingnya membengkok membentuk sebuah lingkaran, yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai portal menuju Majokai.

"Yosh, Majokai he, Let's go!" seru Doremi saat ia dan Hana-chan melewati lingkaran tersebut dan menghilang tersapu sinar rembulan yang sedang tersenyum malam itu.

**.o.o.**

"Hah, mudah-mudahan Jou-sama memang mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi," ujar Doremi sambil menghela napas, "Perjalanan kita hari ini ke Majokai tidak boleh sia-sia."

"Doremi tenang saja. Hana-chan yakin kok, Jou-sama pasti mengetahui semuanya," sahut Hana-chan sambil tersenyum, "Jou-sama pasti tahu tentang siapa mereka sebenarnya."

Mereka terus terbang sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di istana kerajaan. Disana, sang pengawal setia dari sang Ratu, Majorin, menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Doremi dan Hana-chan bertanya kepada sang penyihir berbaju _violet _itu, meminta izin kepadanya untuk menemui Jou-sama, sang Ratu penyihir.

Majorin lalu mengantar mereka ke sebuah aula besar, dimana biasanya mereka bertemu dengan sang Ratu. Selama beberapa menit, Doremi dan Hana-chan menunggu di sana sampai pada akhirnya Jou-sama memasuki aula tersebut. Kedua majominarai itu menunduk, memberikan penghormatan saat Jou-sama berjalan memasuki aula itu.

"Angkat kepala kalian," perintah sang Ratu, "Doremi-chan, Hana-chan, kupikir kalian baru akan datang lagi kemari beberapa hari lagi, saat kalian memberikan keputusan kalian untuk menjadi penyihir atau tetap bertahan sebagai manusia. Atau… kalian sudah punya keputusan sendiri?"

"Tidak, Jou-sama. Maksud kedatangan kami kemari bukan untuk membicarakan tentang hal itu, tetapi… kami ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu," jawab Doremi, "Kami pikir, kau pasti tahu tentang apa yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Apa itu, Doremi-chan? Katakan saja," sahut Jou-sama dengan suara yang terdengar lebih santai, "Aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku."

"Hai. Begini, Jou-sama, hari ini… aku mendapat mimpi yang sangat aneh. Aku bermimpi… kalau ada sebuah kota bernama Port Mystic, yang keadaannya sama persis dengan kota Misora. Disana, aku juga bertemu dengan tiga orang yang mirip denganku, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan…" ujar Doremi.

"Apa nama mereka… Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith dan Mirabelle P. Haywood?" tanya Jou-sama tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu… bagaimana Jou-sama bisa mengetahui hal itu?" Doremi balik bertanya, "Yah, aku tidak tahu nama lengkap mereka bertiga. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa nama mereka adalah Dorie, Reanne dan Mirabelle."

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Jou-sama yang sedari tadi berbicara sambil duduk di singgasananya, "Mereka adalah 'bayangan tak sempurna' dari kalian."

"Dalam mimpiku, Dorie-chan juga bilang kalau Port Mystic adalah dimensi bayangan yang tidak sempurna dari kota Misora," sahut Doremi, "Apa Jou-sama tahu, maksud dari 'dimensi bayangan yang tidak sempurna' itu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, Doremi-chan. Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat." Jou-sama berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dimensi bayangan adalah dimensi yang dibuat dari bayangan kita sendiri, dan kita hanya bisa memasukinya dengan menggunakan sihir."

"Siapa yang membuat dimensi itu, Jou-sama?" tanya Hana-chan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tentang makhluk apa yang menciptakan dimensi bayangan itu, tapi yang jelas, ia bernama Dubby."

"Dubby? Nama yang aneh…" komentar Doremi, "Tapi kenapa dia menciptakan dimensi bayangan? Dan kenapa harus ada yang namanya 'dimensi bayangan yang tidak sempurna'?"

"Dubby suka berkeliling ke seluruh dunia, dan negara yang paling disukainya adalah Amerika. Dia sangat menyukai apapun tentang Amerika, dan ia berharap bisa mengubah dunia menjadi seperti Amerika."

"Eh? Dia mengharapkan dunia yang seperti itu?" ujar Hana-chan yang terlihat semakin keheranan.

"Iya. Sayangnya, dia hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk menduplikasi bayangan kita, dan tidak untuk mengubah keadaan yang terjadi pada kita yang sebenarnya," lanjut Jou-sama, "Setelah ia menduplikasi bayangan kita, dia lalu memberi duplikat bayangan itu kehidupan dan tempat tinggal, persis seperti kehidupan dan tempat kita tinggal, kecuali satu hal: ia meng-amerikanisasi mereka."

"Maksudnya, seperti mengubah nama mereka dan mengubah sedikit sifat-sifat mereka menjadi seperti orang Amerika?" tanya Doremi, "Atau… mengganti kebudayaan kita yang tidak sesuai dengan kebudayaan orang Amerika dengan kebudayaan yang lebih sesuai?"

"Itu benar, Doremi-chan." Jou-sama mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Doremi, "Tiga tahun yang lalu, dia menduplikasi bayangan dari hampir semua orang di kota Misora dan semua penyihir di Majokai."

"Eh? Dia juga menduplikasi Majokai?" Doremi terkejut.

"Iya, dan dimensi bayangan dari Majokai adalah Lunaverse. Seperti kau, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan yang menjadi majominarai saat itu, Dorie, Reanne dan Mirabelle juga memiliki petualangannya sendiri sebagai _witchling_."

"Witch…ling? Maksudnya, seperti majominarai?"

"Iya, hanya saja… mereka tidak perlu menggunakan mantra tertentu untuk menggunakan sihir. Mereka hanya perlu memainkan kata-kata yang mereka gunakan untuk memunculkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Seperti memainkan kata-kata untuk berpantun?"

"Iya."

"Tapi tadi kaubilang, hampir semua orang di kota Misora dan semua penyihir di Majokai… apa itu maksudnya, ada beberapa orang di Misora dan beberapa penyihir di Majokai yang bayangannya tidak sempat diduplikasi oleh Dubby?"

"Ya, dan ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia melakukannya. Yang pertama, dia memang bersifat pemilih. Ada beberapa figur yang dianggapnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, dan alasan yang kedua… aku yang mencegahnya menduplikasi bayangan dari figur tersebut karena ia berniat untuk menjahati duplikat bayangan yang diciptakannya."

"Eh? Menjahati? Maksudnya…"

"Saat Hana-chan lahir, Dubby berniat untuk menduplikasi bayangannya. Dia juga berniat ingin menjadikan Dorie sebagai ibu dari duplikat bayangan Hana-chan yang dibuatnya, tapi… dia tidak ingin menjadikannya begitu hanya karena Dorie menemukan duplikat bayangan Hana-chan dan akhirnya didaulat untuk merawat bayi itu, melainkan…"

"Melainkan?" Doremi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dubby ingin agar Dorie benar-benar menjadi ibu _kandung _dari bayi itu."

"A-apa? Ibu kandung? Maksudnya, ada seseorang yang menyebabkan Dorie-chan…" Doremi tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, karena terlalu dini baginya sebagai seorang siswi kelas enam SD untuk membicarakan tentang hal yang sudah pasti dimaksud oleh Jou-sama.

"Begitulah. Dia ingin salah satu duplikat bayangan yang ingin dibuatnya – dan akhirnya tidak jadi dibuat karena aku mencegahnya – melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Dorie dan menyebabkan hal 'itu' terjadi."

"Untungnya, Jou-sama bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi," ujar Doremi, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang diinginkan Dubby untuk bisa melakukan hal yang buruk itu terhadap Dorie-chan?"

"Jeremy, sosok duplikat yang direncanakan oleh Dubby untuk melakukan kejahatan itu, dan dia adalah duplikat dari bayangan milik Akatsuki."

"Eh, jadi begitu…" gumam Doremi, "Jou-sama, sekarang… Dubby ada dimana? Apa yang kaulakukan untuk mencegah rencana jahatnya itu?"

"Aku… Kami terpaksa membunuh Dubby sebelum ia bertingkah terlalu jauh."

"B-benarkah? Jadi… sekarang Dubby sudah…"

"Dia sudah tiada," lanjut Jou-sama, "Karena itulah, model pakaian milik Dorie-tachi tetap seperti model pakaian milik kalian tiga tahun yang lalu. Dubby tidak sempat untuk menduplikasi bayangan milik Hana-chan, Momo-chan juga para Mahotsukai."

"Baik, kembali dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku." Doremi menghela napas sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa aku harus memimpikan mereka seperti itu? Apa mereka benar-benar sedang membutuhkan pertolonganku? Tapi… untuk apa mereka membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Kupikir, mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu supaya mereka bisa belajar darimu tentang semua yang pernah kaualami selama hampir empat tahun kau menjadi majominarai, terutama, mengenai kepribadian mereka yang kelihatannya tidak berkembang pesat layaknya kau dan para sahabatmu."

"Doremi, apa sekarang… kita harus menemui mereka?" tanya Hana-chan.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Doremi, "Jou-sama, apa aku bisa pergi ke sana hanya dengan kekuatan sihirku sendiri? Hazuki-chan-tachi tidak ada di sini, dan karena itu juga, aku tidak bisa menggunakan _magical stage_."

"Kau bisa ke sana tanpa perlu menggunakan _magical stage_, Doremi-chan," ujar sang Ratu penyihir yang mengenakan sehelai cadar putih lebar yang menutupi wajahnya itu, "Pakai saja mantramu sendiri."

"Baiklah, Jou-sama. Aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang." Doremi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hana-chan yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya, "Hana-chan, ikuyo!"

"Un!" Hana-chan mengangguk. Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _jewelry poron_nya dan mulai mengucapkan mantranya.

"Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Bawalah aku dan Hana-chan ke Port Mystic!"

**.o.o.**

"Kyaaa…h!"

JDER!

Doremi dan Hana-chan akhirnya tiba juga di Port Mystic, walau untuk itu mereka harus 'mendarat' dengan cara yang sedikit menyakitkan.

"Untungnya, kita tidak menabrak papan nama sebuah toko sama sekali," ujar Doremi sambil menggosok-gosokkan _jewelry poron _yang masih digenggamnya ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia lalu bertanya kepada si rambut pirang bermata coklat madu yang terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, "Hana-chan, daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu, Doremi. Hana-chan tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Hana-chan yang kemudian bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Kedua majominarai itu lalu berdiri dan memandang ke sekeliling, memastikan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka: Port Mystic.

"Doremi, kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hana-chan, "Apa Doremi dan Hana-chan harus mencari Dorie, Reanne dan Mirabelle dulu? Atau…"

"Sebaiknya, kita mencari mereka dulu." Doremi mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah _cologne tap_nya yang tertempel pada kostum majominarai berwarna _pink_-putih yang sedang ia kenakan, "Tapi sebelum itu, akan lebih baik kalau kita mengenakan pakaian kita yang biasa."

"Doushite? Kita semua kan sudah menghilangkan kutukan kodok sihir."

"Aku tahu, tapi kurasa kutukan itu masih akan berlaku disini. Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah disini, kalau tidak, kita akan terperangkap disini selamanya," jelas Doremi sambil memasukkan _cologne tap _miliknya kedalam saku piyamanya.

Tunggu dulu. Piyama?

"Ya, Hana-chan tahu maksud Doremi itu baik, tapi kan… Doremi dan Hana-chan memutuskan ke Majokai setelah Doremi dan Hana-chan sempat tidur sebentar di kamar Doremi, jadi… tetap saja kita terlihat aneh karena mengenakan piyama di luar ruangan," ujar Hana-chan sembari menatap kearah piyama hijau yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah," sahut gadis berpiyama pink berkerah putih dengan motif not balok berwarna ungu yang berada di sampingnya yang kemudian menghela napas, "Kita masih harus menggunakan sihir untuk mengganti pakaian kita."

Dalam sekejap, mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang biasa mereka kenakan: untuk Doremi, seperti apa yang ia kenakan dalam mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu, sementara Hana-chan mengenakan kaus putih berlengan pendek dengan motif bunga-bunga di bagian depannya, yang dipadu dengan celana pendek ketat berwarna biru gelap dengan saku yang berbentuk hati berwarna pink juga sepatu kets pendek berwarna _orange _muda.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota yang terlihat-familiar-namun-terasa-asing bagi mereka itu.

"Benar-benar seperti di Amerika…" gumam Doremi dengan takjub, "Kelihatannya, semua papan nama toko di kota ini ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris…"

"Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti apa artinya." Doremi menghela napas, "Andai saja Momo-chan juga ikut bersama kita…"

"Kenapa Doremi bicara begitu? Kita kan kemari bukan untuk berbelanja, tapi untuk menemui Dorie-tachi," sahut Hana-chan, "Kalau hanya untuk itu saja, Momo* tidak perlu kemari."

"Entahlah. Mudah-mudahan saja, mereka mengerti apa yang kita katakan saat bertemu dengan mereka, jadi kita tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa Inggris."

Kedua gadis itu terus saja berjalan sampai pada akhirnya mereka melewati jalan yang sangat-familiar-tapi-asing bagi mereka.

"Jalan ini… persis seperti jalan yang biasa kulewati setiap kali aku pergi ke Maho-dou!" seru Doremi, "Hana-chan, kurasa… mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan mereka disini."

"Hana-chan juga sependapat," balas Hana-chan, "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Awasi saja orang-orang yang melewati jalan ini. Mereka mungkin saja berada di sekitar sini," perintah Doremi. Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Mungkin saja mereka melakukan apa yang kami lakukan saat pertama kali berhenti menjadi penyihir: sering melewati Maho-dou hanya untuk mengenang saat-saat kami menjadi majominarai dan harus ikut ujian sihir.'_

Mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa, sampai kemudian mereka menemukan 'versi bayangan' dari Maho-dou tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Oooh… jadi, seperti ini penampilan Maho-dou sebelum Hana-chan lahir…" gumam Hana-chan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Menarik juga…"

"Baik, jadi apa yang akan kita temukan disini: sebuah toko kosong seperti Maho-dou yang lama bernama…" Doremi mencoba membaca papan nama yang berada disana, "DoReMi magic shop… Hey, itu kan namaku!"

"Memangnya, kalau Doremi menulis nama sendiri menggunakan huruf romaji, apa Doremi akan menulis huruf 'R' dan 'M'nya besar-besar?" tanya Hana-chan.

"Yah… tidak juga sih…" sahut Doremi. Ia lalu teringat bahwa Mirabelle berkata di mimpinya bahwa namanya adalah gabungan nama dari Dorie, Reanne dan Mirabelle, "Ah, benar juga! Jadi itu maksudnya."

"Doremi, doushita no?"

"Iie, nandemo nai. Kurasa, aku tahu mengapa mereka menulisnya begitu: karena itu adalah gabungan dari nama mereka. DOrie, REanne, dan MIrabelle."

"Ternyata mereka kreatif juga ya?" Hana-chan tersenyum, "Hana-chan jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka."

"Baiklah, masuk akal kalau Dubby-san menamai mereka begitu, karena dengan begitu, nama mereka akan sesuai dengan nama peri mereka: DoDo, ReRe dan MiMi," ujar Doremi.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Doremi dan Hana-chan. Merekapun menoleh dan melihat siapa itu.

"Ah, good timing! Akhirnya kami menemukan kalian, Dorie-chan, Reanne-chan, Mirabelle-chan!" seru Doremi, "Dorie-chan, aku adalah kembaranmu di dimensi nyata, Harukaze Doremi."

"Iya, aku tahu itu," sahut Dorie yang kemudian menunjuk kearah Hana-chan, "Tapi, siapa dia?"

"Aku adalah Hana-chan, 'anak' dari Doremi-tachi dan calon Ratu Majokai yang berikutnya. Salam kenal!" sapa Hana-chan.

"E-eh? Anak? Jadi di dimensi nyata, kau, Hazuki dan Aiko punya anak? Tapi…"

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya kami bertiga saja yang menjadi 'ibu' Hana-chan. Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan juga ikut menjadi 'ibu'nya." Doremi lalu menjelaskan tentang bagaimana caranya sampai ia dan para sahabatnya bisa menjadi 'ibu' Hana-chan.

"Onpu-chan? Ah, iya, aku ingat. Dia versi nyata dari Ellie," ujar Dorie, "Jadi, apa maksud kedatangan kalian berdua disini?"

"Begini, aku bermimpi tentang kalian, dan di dalam mimpiku, kalian berkata bahwa kalian memiliki masalah, jadi… aku datang kemari ingin membantu memecahkan masalah yang kalian hadapi."

"Eh? Jadi kau bisa mendekatkan aku dengan Todd?" sahut Dorie sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ya kan? Ya kaan? Ya kaaan?"

"Eh, chotto matte, Dorie-chan! Todd itu siapa?" tanya Doremi, "Salah satu alumni dari sekolahmu?"

"Bukan. Dia itu teman sekelasku, dan… dia juga punya kembaran kok, di dimensimu?"

"Hontou? Siapa?" tanya Doremi lagi, kali ini, dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Salah satu teman sekelasku di kelas 3-2 dan 4-2 dulu?"

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, nama dari kembaran Todd di dimensimu itu…" Dorie mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya, sampai ia menemukan jawabannya, "Ah iya, namanya Kotake Tetsuya."

"APAAA? !" seru Doremi, "K-kau menyukai versi bayangan dari Kotake? Demo, doushite? Dorie-chan, kenapa kau bisa menyukai dia?"

"Yah, awalnya… dia memang terlihat menyebalkan, tapi lama-lama, aku jadi menyukainya," jawab Dorie, sedikit malu-malu, "Doremi, kau mau mendekatkan aku padanya kan?"

"Anou, Dorie-chan, mungkin untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa janji…"

"Doremi, jangan begitu. Kita disini untuk membantu Dorie-tachi memecahkan masalah mereka," potong Hana-chan, "Lagipula, Hana-chan perhatikan, Dorie cocok dengan Todd, sama seperti Doremi cocok dengan Kotake-kun."

"Hana-chan, ini berbeda. Todd dan Kotake itu kan…"

"Justru karena mereka berbeda, seharusnya Doremi bisa mendekatkan Dorie dengan Todd dong."

"Baiklah. Ba-ik-lah. Aku akan membantumu, Dorie-chan." Doremi menghela napas, "Tapi dalam hal ini, aku hanya bisa memberimu saran supaya kau bisa mendekati… Todd."

"Tidak apa-apa, Doremi. Aku akan menerima saranmu," sahut Dorie dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Jadi, apa saranmu?"

"Hanya satu saja sih: kau harus berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Kau bisa memulainya dengan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Apapun yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menyukaimu. Kalau perlu… kau membuatnya sendiri."

"Jadi, hanya itu saja?"

"Ya… kurasa itu saja sudah cukup." Doremi tersenyum, "Awalnya mungkin terdengar susah buatmu, tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Dorie-chan."

'_Dengan catatan, kau benar-benar menyukai Todd,' _tambah Doremi dalam hati, _'Sejujurnya… untuk saat ini, justru aku masih membenci Kotake…'_

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Reanne dan Mirabelle?" tanya Hana-chan, "Kalian tidak mengutarakan masalah kalian kepada Doremi dan Hana-chan?"

"Begini, Doremi, Hana, aku… sudah bertekad bulat untuk selalu mengikuti kata hatiku sendiri dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi… karena tekadku itu, mama malah berpikir kalau aku sudah bersikap durhaka terhadapnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Reanne.

"Kalau begini, kau sama saja dengan Hazuki-chan." Doremi menghela napas, "Kurasa, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan mamamu dari hati ke hati. Mamamu pasti akan mengerti kalau kau membicarakan hal itu secara baik-baik."

"Begitu ya?" ujar Reanne.

Doremi mengangguk, "Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan, Reanne-chan."

"Jadi, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Mirabelle, "Ayah dan ibuku masih belum bisa benar-benar akur. Kami masih tinggal terpisah…"

"Itu berarti, kau masih harus belajar banyak dari Ai-chan, Mirabelle-chan," sahut Doremi, "Mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk mempertemukan mereka? Misalnya, kau menyuruh ibumu untuk datang kemari mengunjungimu, kemudian mempertemukannya dengan ayahmu, lalu kau bisa mengingatkan mereka tentang masa-masa yang indah saat keluarga kalian masih utuh dulu. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, mereka akan berpikir untuk akur kembali."

"Jadi begitu…" ujar Mirabelle, "Apa di dimensimu, kedua orangtua Aiko sudah berbaikan lagi?"

"Iya, dan itu semua karena Ai-chan tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha menyatukan mereka lagi." ujar Doremi, "Kalau Ai-chan saja bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Baiklah, aku jadi bersemangat! Terima kasih ya, Doremi."

"Sama-sama."

"Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, kenapa kalian kesini tanpa mengajak kami dulu sih?" dua orang gadis lain datang menemui mereka berlima disana. Seorang diantara mereka yang terpendek berkata, "Aku dan Ellie kan hanya berjalan-jalan di taman dekat sini."

"Ah, Onpu-chan, Poppu… maksudku, kalian pasti versi bayangan dari mereka kan?" tanya Doremi, "Hajimemashite."

Dorie lalu memperkenalkan Doremi dan Hana-chan kepada Caitlyn, adiknya, juga Ellie.

"Wah, aku jadi iri dengan Pop. Kalau saja Dorie bisa jadi kakak yang baik sepertimu, Doremi…" ujar Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, jangan mulai lagi," protes Dorie, "Jangan mengolok-olokku di depan Doremi."

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kau juga punya masalah lain yang menimpamu, Dorie-chan." Doremi menghela napas, "Hubunganmu dengan Caitlyn-chan masih belum harmonis."

"Jadi, Pop sudah memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'kakak'?" tanya Dorie.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia memanggilku 'onee-chan'. Itu artinya sama dengan kakak perempuan," jawab Doremi.

"Kurasa aku juga harus bilang… seharusnya Caitlyn bisa jadi seorang adik yang hormat terhadap kakaknya seperti Pop."

"Aku jadi tidak habis pikir, kenapa kalian masih saja seperti ini sih?" Doremi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Padahal, setahuku… kalian pasti pernah saling memikirkan satu sama lain kan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku memikirkan adik yang tidak menghormati kakaknya?" sanggah Dorie.

"Aku juga tidak pernah memikirkan Dorie. Untuk apa aku memikirkan kakak yang pemalas seperti dia?" sahut Caitlyn.

"Apa?"

"Dorie-chan, Caitlyn-chan, kalian berdua jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku." Doremi tersenyum, "Kalau perlu, aku bisa mengungkapkan semua hal yang kalian sembunyikan satu sama lain."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, Doremi?" tanya Dorie ketus, "Sampai sekarang, Caitlyn tetap menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan buatku."

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Dorie!" ujar Caitlyn dengan suara keras.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian masih begini juga, aku benar-benar akan mengungkapkannya," ujar Doremi yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran diantara kakak beradik itu, "Caitlyn-chan, kau ingat kan, waktu kau berkata kepada ibumu bahwa kau ingin pergi menemui nenekmu sendirian tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku ingat," jawab Caitlyn, "Memangnya kenapa, Doremi?"

"Kau tidak tahu kan, sebenarnya kau tidak benar-benar sendirian ke sana saat itu, karena Dorie-chan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Doremi!" seru Dorie, seolah-olah ingin agar Doremi menghentikan perkataannya.

"Eh? Dorie, kau… mengikutiku saat aku ke rumah nenek ya? Atau jangan-jangan… yang kutemui saat itu bukan Mirabelle, tapi kau?"

"Ngg… itu…"

"Tebakanmu benar, Caitlyn-chan," potong Doremi, "Dia bahkan hampir saja tidak ikut tes penyihir karena itu."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Caitlyn.

"Baik. Aku mengaku kalau apa yang dikatakan Doremi tadi benar. Aku mengikuti Caitlyn sampai-sampai aku hampir menghabiskan spelldrop yang kumiliki hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja." Dorie akhirnya mengaku, "Tapi itu karena ibu yang menyuruhku, bukan karena kemauanku sendiri. Kau juga pasti tahu tentang itu kan, Doremi?"

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya, tapi untuk apa kau sampai hampir menghabiskan spelldrop yang kaumiliki hanya untuk menjaga adikmu yang kauanggap menyebalkan itu? Padahal kan, tes sihirmu itu juga penting artinya buatmu," goda Doremi yang di dalam hatinya juga teringat akan hal yang juga terjadi padanya tiga tahun lalu itu, "Kau melakukannya karena kau juga khawatir pada Caitlyn-chan kan?"

"Baik, itu benar. Saat itu, aku memang mengkhawatirkan Caitlyn," aku Dorie, "Doremi, sekarang kau puas kan?"

"Belum, karena masih banyak lagi kejadian yang membuktikan kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Caitlyn-chan layaknya seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya," jawab Doremi santai, "Waktu Caitlyn-chan menginap di sekolahnya, kau juga khawatir padanya kan?"

"Ah, aku… oke oke. Kau menang, Doremi. Aku memang khawatir padanya saat itu, dan pasti, kau mengetahuinya karena kau juga mengalaminya kan?"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku juga mengalami apa yang kaualami saat itu, dan karena itu juga, aku merasakan apa yang kaurasakan saat itu."

"Jadi, malam itu kau datang ke sekolah karena kau khawatir padaku, Dorie?" tanya Caitlyn, "Apa Reanne dan Mirabelle juga mengetahui hal itu?"

"Kami mengetahuinya, tapi saat itu, kami berpikir bahwa Dorie terlalu berlebihan," jawab Reanne, "Kami pikir, justru kau akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan sembarangan menggunakan _dreamspinner_mu."

"Dreamspinner? Apa itu?" tanya Doremi, "Yang kutahu – sejak tadi – spelldrop adalah istilah kalian untuk mahou-dama di dimensi kalian, tapi dreamspinner…"

"Maksudnya adalah tombol yang biasa kami gunakan untuk berubah menjadi witchling. Semacam…"

"Seperti minarai tap milik kami kan?" tebak Doremi, memotong perkataan Mirabelle.

"Iya. Itu maksudku. Minarai tap." Mirabelle tersenyum, "Kelihatannya, kami belum tahu terlalu banyak tentang apa yang terjadi di dimensimu, Doremi."

"Aku juga sama. Banyak yang harus kupelajari disini," sahut Doremi. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Dorie dan Caitlyn, "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian masih akan tetap seperti ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Doremi. Kau melewatkan satu hal." Dorie bertolak pinggang dan menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kapan Caitlyn mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Saat kau, Reanne-chan dan Mirabelle-chan menggabungkan kekuatan kalian untuk menyadarkan Ellie-chan dari hukuman tidur selama seratus tahun," jawab Doremi dengan santai, "Biarpun saat itu dia juga mengkhawatirkan Ellie-chan, tapi sebenarnya, Caitlyn-chan juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Dorie-chan."

"Benar itu, Caitlyn?" tanya Dorie. Sang adik hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh kakaknya.

"Doremi, apa Pop memberitahumu tentang hal itu?" Caitlyn lalu bertanya pada Doremi.

"Ya… begitulah. Dia memberitahuku sepulangnya kami dari Maho-dou setelah membangunkan Onpu-chan," kenang Doremi.

Doremi lalu teringat pada Ellie, sang 'kembaran' dari Onpu yang sampai sekarang belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak ia dan Caitlyn tiba di DoReMi Magic Shop. Ia lalu bertanya kepada sang artis cilik berambut ungu itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Ellie-chan, apa kau sedang dalam masalah? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"Aku jadi iri kepada Onpu. Kalau saja, kami memiliki versi bayangan dari Hana-chan… aku pasti akan bergabung dengan Dorie, Reanne dan Mirabelle untuk mengurus toko ini dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kau bicara apa, Ellie-chan? Walau keadaannya seperti ini, persahabatan antara aku dengan para sahabatku sama saja dengan persahabatan kalian. Itu hanya sebuah perbedaan kecil yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan." Doremi tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Ellie, "Yang penting, sampai sekarang kalian masih kompak kan?"

"Iya sih…" Ellie ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Doremi. Kau sudah membuatku tenang kembali."

"Sama-sama." Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _cologne tap_nya, "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Dorie memperhatikan _cologne tap _milik Doremi, "Wah, Doremi, itu… dreamspinner, eh… maksudku, minarai tapmu yang baru, ya?"

"Iya, Dorie-chan. Namanya _cologne tap_." Doremi menjelaskan tentang tap yang digenggamnya, "Setiap tahunnya, aku dan yang lainnya punya minarai tap baru."

"Dan ini adalah tap terakhir yang dimiliki oleh Doremi-tachi sebelum akhirnya mereka akan menjadi penyihir dan tinggal bersama Hana-chan di Majokai nantinya. Ya kan, Doremi?" sahut Hana-chan.

"Ah, ya… begitulah…" ujar Doremi, entah mengapa, dengan nada yang sedikit tidak yakin (yang untungnya tidak disadari oleh Hana-chan), "Sebentar lagi, hari itu akan tiba."

"Begitu ya? Kau beruntung sekali, Doremi," ujar Dorie, sedikit murung, "Itu artinya, sebentar lagi… kau bisa mengembalikan wujud Majorika menjadi seperti semula,sementara aku…"

"Dorie, kau sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa mengembalikan wujud Patina ya?" tanya Ellie, "Jujur saja, aku juga menyesal tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Petunia. Aku juga tidak bisa mengembalikan wujudnya."

"Dorie-chan… Ellie-chan…" Doremi terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya berseru, "Yosh, atashi kimeta! Aku akan meminta Ratu dari Lunaverse untuk mengembalikan kristal sihir kalian berdua sebentar saja hanya untuk mengembalikan wujud Patina-san dan Petunia-san! Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Doremi… kau serius ingin bertemu dengan Ratu Lumina untuk memintanya melakukan hal itu?" sahut Dorie, "Kalau memang kenyataannya aku dan Ellie tidak bisa mengembalikan wujud mereka, tidak apa-apa kok. Dalam hal itu kan, kami berbeda dengan kalian."

"Bicara apa kau, Dorie-chan? Kalau Majoruka saja sudah bisa kembali ke wujud semula dan aku bisa mengembalikan wujud Majorika beberapa hari lagi, kenapa Patina-san dan Petunia-san tidak bisa kembali ke wujud semula? Mereka harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Doremi! Jadi… Onpu sudah bisa mengembalikan wujud Majoruka?" Ellie menyadari apa yang dikatakan Doremi barusan.

"Yah, sebenarnya bukan Onpu-chan yang melakukannya. Majoruka kembali ke wujud semula setelah aku dan yang lainnya menghilangkan kutukan kodok sihir," ralat Doremi, "Mungkin itu karena Onpu-chan bekerja di Maho-dou selama tiga tahun ini untuk mendapatkan mahou-nomi, mahou-no-moto dan mahou-dama no chikara untuk poronnya."

"Begitu ya?" ujar Ellie, "Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa pergi ke sana? Pintu toko ini sudah tertutup dan terkunci untuk selama-lamanya."

"Itulah sebabnya aku disini. Kita akan pergi ke sana sekarang juga." Doremi lalu menekan _cologne tap _yang digenggamnya.

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Wah, Doremi, kostum penyihirmu bagus sekali!" puji Dorie, "Kalau saja kami bisa sepertimu juga sahabatmu yang lain…"

"Baik, sekarang kita pergi." Doremi mengeluarkan _jewelry poron_nya sekali lagi lalu berkata, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Bawa kami ke istana Lunaverse!"

**.o.o.**

"Ah, kalian!" seorang wanita berpenampilan sangat mirip dengan Jou-sama terperanjat melihat delapan orang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?"

"Namaku Harukaze Doremi, versi nyata dari Dorie, dan dia Hana-chan, penerus dari 'kembaran'mu di dimensi kami, Jou-sama," sahut Doremi, "Kami datang kemari bersama Dorie-tachi untuk meminta padamu sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ratu Lumina.

"Lumina ojou-sama, Hana-chan dan Doremi ingin supaya Dorie-chan dan Ellie-chan bisa menggunakan kristal sihir mereka untuk mengembalikan wujud Patina-san dan Petunia-san," kali ini, Hana-chan yang berkata, "Mereka bisa menggunakannya kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Kami tidak ingin Dorie-chan dan Ellie-chan merasa menyesal. Kami hanya ingin agar mereka merasakan apa yang aku dan Onpu-chan rasakan saat kami tahu bahwa Majorika dan Majoruka akhirnya bisa kembali ke wujud semula," potong Doremi yang terus berusaha meyakinkan Ratu Lumina untuk mengizinkan Dorie dan Ellie menggunakan kristal sihir mereka lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Onegai, Lumina ojou-sama!"

Ratu Lumina memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Doremi dan Hana-chan tadi, sampai kemudian seseorang yang mirip dengannya datang dan berkata, "Kurasa itu masih mungkin untuk dilakukan, Lumina-san."

"Jou-sama, kau datang kemari untuk menyusul kami?" tanya Doremi.

"Aku yakin bahwa bantuan yang kalian berikan tidak mungkin hanya berupa saran. Cepat atau lambat, kalian pasti akan berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini," jawab Jou-sama, "Jadi, Lumina-san, tolong kembalikan kristal sihir Dorie-chan dan Ellie-chan, dan panggil juga Patina-san dan Petunia-san kemari, supaya Dorie-chan dan Ellie-chan bisa mengembalikan wujud mereka."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan para _green blob _lainnya? Mereka akan iri kepada Patina dan Petunia," sahut Ratu Lumina.

"Kita bisa menyatukan kekuatan sihir kita untuk mengembalikan mereka juga. Kau, aku, juga Doremi-chan dan Hana-chan…"

"Jou-sama," ujar Doremi dan Hana-chan secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kalian minta." Ratu Lumina lalu memanggil seseorang, "Amaretta, tolong panggilkan Patina dan Petunia di kota _green blob_."

Seorang penyihir berbaju violet bernama Amaretta yang mirip dengan Majorin itu lalu pergi menuju kota _green blob _untuk melaksanakan perintah Ratu Lumina.

**.o.o.**

Setelah Patina dan Petunia tiba bersama dua peri mereka, Ratu Lumina menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang permintaan dari Jou-sama, Doremi dan Hana-chan agar Dorie dan Ellie bisa mengembalikan wujud Patina dan Petunia menjadi seperti semula.

Sebelum Ratu Lumina mengembalikan kristal sihir Dorie dan Ellie, beliau ingin agar kutukan _green blob _dihilangkan terlebih dahulu, karena itulah, Ratu Lumina, Jou-sama, Doremi dan Hana-chan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu.

Karena kutukan _green blob _tidak sebesar kutukan kodok sihir, mereka berempat bisa menghilangkannya dengan mudah. Bahkan, seperti Majoruka, Petunia juga dapat kembali normal tanpa bantuan dari Ellie.

"Yah, kurasa… itu karena kita semua sama," gumam Doremi, "Sekarang… giliran Dorie-chan mengembalikan wujud Patina-san."

Ratu Lumina kemudian menyuruh Amaretta mengambil dreamspinner dan kristal sihir milik Dorie. Ratu Lumina lalu menyerahkannya kepada Dorie yang kemudian menekan dreamspinnernya untuk berubah menjadi witchling.

Dorie lalu mencoba mengembalikan wujud Patina, "Dongeng terjadi pada zaman dahulu kala, jadi bersenang-senanglah, karena Patina akan kembali ke wujud semula!"

Saat Dorie mengucapkan hal itu, Doremi _sweatdrop_, _'Seharusnya Dubby-san juga menyalin mantra kami juga. Kedengarannya, apa yang dikatakan Dorie-chan barusan aneh sekali…'_

Awalnya, Dorie sempat berhasil mengembalikan wujud Patina, tapi itu semua hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh detik. Patina kembali menjadi _green blob _dan akhirnya menjadi bahan tertawaan Petunia.

"Sudah kubilang kekuatan kristalmu itu masih belum sempurna, Dorie! Kau malah berani-beraninya menyuruh Ratu Lumina untuk mengizinkanmu menggunakannya!" bentak Patina, "Semua itu sia-sia saja!"

"Tidak mungkin…" Dorie menundukkan kepalanya lalu berlutut. Kedua mata magentanya mulai meneteskan cairan bening, "Maafkan aku, Patina."

Melihat hal itu, Doremi tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menghampiri Patina, "Patina-san, berani-beraninya kau bicara begitu! Dorie-chan melakukan ini semua hanya untukmu! Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengembalikan wujudmu…"

"Sudahlah, Doremi. Jangan membelaku," potong Dorie, "Aku memang tidak seberuntung dirimu…"

"Aku tetap akan membelamu meskipun kau berkata begitu, Dorie-chan!" seru Doremi, "Kalau perlu, aku akan meminjamkan _cologne tap_ku supaya kau bisa mengembalikan wujud Patina-san."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Doremi-chan," sahut Jou-sama saat Doremi hampir saja ingin menekan _cologne tap_nya sekali lagi agar bisa dipinjamkan kepada Dorie, "Kau tidak perlu meminjamkan tapmu. Kau hanya perlu menambahkan kekuatan sihir Dorie-chan dengan kekuatanmu."

"Hontou?" ujar Doremi yang akhirnya tidak jadi meminjamkan _cologne tap_nya kepada Dorie, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Jou-sama?"

"Sama saja seperti saat kau dan yang lainnya mentransferkan energi sihir dari poron kalian ke _compact _Hana-chan, hanya bedanya, kali ini kau melakukannya sendiri," jelas Jou-sama, "Kau mentransferkan energi sihir dari poronmu ke kristal sihir Dorie-chan."

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya." Doremi lalu menoleh kearah Dorie, "Dorie-chan, ayo berdiri. Aku akan membantumu mengembalikan wujud Patina-san."

"Tapi…"

"Daijoubu yo, Dorie-chan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Doremi tersenyum, "Sekarang, hapus air matamu dan berdirilah. Aku akan membantumu."

"Doremi…" Dorie lalu ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya berdiri, "Aku sudah siap."

Doremi kemudian memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam _jewelry poron_nya dengan kedua tangannya. Seberkas cahaya muncul dari bagian tengah poron tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah itu lalu menyodorkan _jewelry poron_nya kearah Dorie, "Berikan energi untuk Dorie-chan!"

Tiba-tiba, dreamspinner milik Dorie pun bersinar, mengubah kostum yang dikenakan Dorie menjadi seperti kostum majominarai milik Doremi dua tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya, kostum Royal Patraine.

"Kostumku…" Dorie memandang takjub pada kostum baru yang dikenakannya, "Cantik sekali…"

"Ngg… tapi, kalau Dorie-chan memakai kostum Royal Patraine, artinya…"

"Dia hanya perlu mengucapkan keinginannya untuk mengembalikan wujud Patina di dalam hatinya, dan yang perlu diteriakannya hanyalah mantra Royal Patraine-mu saja, Doremi-chan." Jou-sama menjawab pertanyaan Doremi.

"Sou ka!" seru Doremi, "Itu lebih baik daripada Dorie-chan harus mengucapkan sebuah pantun konyol…"

Doremi menyadari bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkannya terakhir mungkin dapat membuat seseorang atau beberapa orang merasa tersinggung, jadi ia langsung meralatnya dengan berkata, "Ah, ya… walaupun kata-katanya agak konyol, tapi kurasa… setidaknya kalian lumayan kreatif juga menciptakannya menjadi kalimat mantra yang bagus dan ampuh."

"Tidak apa-apa, Doremi. Kau dan teman-temanmu memang lebih beruntung karena kalian memiliki mantra pribadi masing-masing," sahut Dorie, "Jadi, Doremi, bagaimana dengan mantra Royal Patraine-mu?"

"Baik, akan kujelaskan. Mantra Royal Patraine adalah kata pertama dari mantra reguler yang dibelakangnya ditambahkan kata 'Patraine'," jelas Doremi, "Tadi kau memperhatikan apa mantraku kan?"

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, tadi mantramu 'Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto'." Dorie berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya mengutarakan kesimpulannya, "Jadi aku hanya harus bilang 'Pirika Patraine' saja kan?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Sekarang, kaucoba saja."

"Baiklah." Dorie lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Patina, berkonsentrasi lalu menyodorkan kristal sihirnya sekali lagi ke arah sang _green blob _terakhir lalu berkata, "Pirika Patraine!"

Usaha Dorie akhirnya berhasil. Wujud Patina kembali normal, menjadi seperti dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Dorie.

"Kalian bercanda…" Patina tidak percaya dengan perubahan wujud dirinya, "Usahamu berhasil, Dorie."

"Patina…" Dorie menangis karena terharu lalu berlari dan memeluk Patina, "Syukurlah aku berhasil…"

"Dorie…" Patina ikut terbawa suasana haru dan ikut menangis, "Maafkan aku karena sudah meremehkanmu…"

Semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka ikut terharu dan tersenyum. Doremi berpikir, _'Bagaimana jadinya ya, saat aku mengembalikan wujud Majorika menjadi seperti semula lagi? Mungkin… tidak ada salahnya kalau aku memeluk Majorika seperti Dorie-chan memeluk Patina-san sekarang…'_

_'Dan yang pasti, pelukan itu akan jadi pelukan perpisahan…'_

Setelah saling berbicara selama beberapa menit, Doremi dan Hana-chan kembali ke Ningenkai, sementara Jou-sama kembali ke Majokai. Ratu Lumina pun mengantar Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Ellie dan Caitlyn pulang ke Port Mystic.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

*: 'Momo' adalah panggilan dari Hana-chan untuk Momoko.

Catatan Author: Gimana ceritanya? Unik kan?

Disini, saya bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan kepada readers tentang versi dub Amerika dari Ojamajo Doremi, dan juga, alasan kenapa kedua fandom ini nggak disatukan aja di FFn.

Ngg… tapi kayaknya, fic ini sekarang jadi fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin ya? Hehehe… (ngetiknya aja sampe berhari-hari…)

Mind to RnR?


End file.
